


Das Fieber der Welt

by mllesatine



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Deutsch, Incest, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Michael mehrere Pflegefamilien durchlaufen hat, gelingt es Lincoln das Sorgerecht für ihn zu erhalten. Von nun an sind die beiden auf sich gestellt. (pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Fieber der Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Dank geht an meine Betaleserin [noctuabunda](http://noctuabunda.livejournal.com/)

+++

Chicago, November 1991

Lincoln presste seine Fingerspitzen gegen das kühle Glas des Küchenfensters und starrte nach draußen. Nebel hing wie eine Glocke über der Stadt. Er verwischte den Kranz aus Kondenswasser, der sich um seine Fingerkuppen gebildet hatte, als Michael die Küche betrat.

“Was ist los?”, fragte Michael verdutzt, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Lincoln wandte sich vom Fenster und dem Anblick des grauen Morgens ab. “Willst du frühstücken?”

Michael schüttelte den Kopf.

“Jetzt noch nicht”, antwortete er düster und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Während Lincoln seine zweite Tasse halbwarmen, bitteren Kaffee trank, blätterte Michael in den Unterlagen, die Lincoln am Abend zuvor abgeheftet hatte.

“Wenn irgendetwas fehlt…”, murmelte Michael.

“Wir können es sicher nachreichen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.”

Michael sah auf. Nervosität hatte eine ungesunde Farbe in sein Gesicht getrieben und ließ ihn kränklich aussehen. Er schluckte und sah Lincoln zweifelnd an.

“Es wird einen schlechten Eindruck machen”, beharrte er.

Lincoln sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

“Wir sollten langsam los.”

Der kurze Weg zur U-Bahn reichte, um Lincoln jedes Gefühl in den Händen zu rauben. Der Frost hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge und der Wind trieb Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er brachte Michael dazu, sich auf einen der letzten freien Plastikschalensitze der U-Bahn zu setzen, blieb stehen und beobachtete für den Rest der Fahrt das nervöse Auf und Ab von Michaels’ Knien.

+++

Die zuständige Sachbearbeiterin stellte sich als Misses Murr vor, schüttelte Lincolns und Michaels Hand und forderte sie auf, Platz zu nehmen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in ihre Dokumente, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet lagen.

“Mister Burrows, wir vergeben nur in absoluten Ausnahmefälle Vormundschaften an ältere Geschwister. Sie haben sich nicht gerade als Vorbild für Michael erwiesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht einmal sicher, ob Sie für sich selbst sorgen können.”

Sie schürzte die Lippen und musterte Lincoln abschätzig.

“Ihre Polizeiakte ist sehr _aussagekräftig_. Sie haben die Schule in der zehnten Klasse abgebrochen.” Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Lincoln atmete tief durch. Er konnte sich bei dieser Sache keinen Fehltritt mehr erlauben.

“Das ist richtig.”

“Danach sind Sie regelmäßig mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten. Sie wurden mehrmals wegen Körperverletzung verurteilt und haben insgesamt vierzehn Monate in Jugendstrafanstalten abgesessen. Letztes Jahr dann neun Monate in Fox River.”

Warum erzählte sie ihm das alles? Er konnte es wohl kaum vergessen haben.

“Ich habe versucht, meinem Leben eine neue Richtung zu geben”, erzählte er ihr. Die vorgefertigten Worte, die ihm sein Bewährungshelfer eingebläut hatte, kamen jetzt ganz leicht über seine Lippen. “Ich weiß, dass ich Verantwortung für mein Handeln übernehmen muss. Ich will Michael ein Zuhause geben.”

Lincoln reichte ihr die Mappe, die Michael vorbereitet hatte. Die Sachbearbeiterin blätterte die Dokumente schnell durch und notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett. Dann wandte sie sich Michael zu.

“Wie geht es dir, Michael?”, fragte sie scheinbar unverfänglich. Michael blinzelte ein paar Mal. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er ihr antwortete.

“Gut. Mein Bruder kümmert sich um mich.“ Er überlegte kurz. ”Er holt mich jeden Tag von der Schule ab.”

“Magst du die Schule?”

Michael zögerte. Misses Murr lächelte.

“Kein Angst, Michael. Ich werde deine Lehrer nicht darüber informieren, was wir hier besprechen.”

“Es ist langweilig”, gab Michael zu.

“Du gehst also nicht gern zur Schule?”, erwiderte sie und warf Lincoln einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

“Mein Bruder ist hochbegabt”, warf Lincoln ein. “Er sollte eigentlich auf eine spezielle Highschool gehen.”

“Gibt es für diese Hochbegabung auch einen Nachweis?”

Lincoln zog einen zusammengefalteten Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und überreichte ihn Misses Murr. Sie las ihn rasch und atmete tief durch.

“Sehen Sie, Mister Burrows, wir versuchen hier das zu tun, was am Besten für Michael ist. Ich sehe ein, dass es nicht immer schön ist, in einer Pflegefamilie untergebracht zu werden und wir versuchen immer, Geschwister nicht zu trennen, wenn es denn möglich ist.”

“Ich denke, es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen einer nicht-idealen Pflegefamilie und Misshandlungen“, korrigierte Lincoln sie.

Misses Murr erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie blätterte den Bericht durch, der Michaels Unterbringung in seinen bisherigen Pflegefamilien zusammenfasste.

“Wir nehmen unsere Aufgabe hier sehr ernst”, fuhr sie fort. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Michael.

“Michael, möchtest du bei deinem Bruder bleiben oder möchtest du bei einer Pflegefamilie leben?”

“Bei meinem Bruder leben”, antwortete Michael wie aus der Pistole geschossen. “Ich will bei Lincoln wohnen, er kümmert sich um mich.”

“Wir werden Ihnen bis auf weiteres die Vormundschaft für Michael übertragen, Mister Burrows.”

“Oh Gott, danke”, flüsterte Lincoln und lachte erleichtert. Er sah zu Michael hinüber, der auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammengesunken war und heftig ein - und ausatmete.

“He, Mikey? Alles in Ordnung?”

Michael nickte schnell und stand auf. Lincoln legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und schüttelte die Hand der Sachbearbeiterin. Sie schob ihm wortlos den Bescheid hin, den Lincoln und Michael unterschreiben mussten.

“Ich werde ihn wie meinen Augapfel hüten”, versprach er ihr.

Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten, packte Lincoln Michaels Schultern und starrte ihn schweigend an. Schließlich fragte er: “Du willst doch bei mir wohnen, oder Mikey?”

Michael nickte. “Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Linc.”

+++

Am Abend saßen sie in Lincolns kleinem Apartment vor dem Fernseher, sahen sich eine Quizshow an und aßen chinesisches Fast Food. Michael stibitze die Fleischstückchen aus Lincolns Chopsuey, wenn er dachte, dass Lincoln nicht hinsehen würde.

“Sag mal Lincoln, was für einen Brief hast du ihr da gegeben?”, fragte Michael zwischen zwei Bissen.

“Dein Intelligenztest, den du letztes Jahr bei diesem Schulpsychologen machen musstest.”

“Was für einen IQ habe ich?”

Lincoln grinste. “Das behalte ich lieber für mich.”

“Linc, komm schon. Sag es.”

“Besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Ich will nicht, dass dir es dir zu Kopf steigt!“ Er lachte. Michael grinste. Es war das erste echte Lächeln, das Lincoln an diesem Tag sah.

+++

Michael passte sich schnell Lincolns Lebensgewohnheiten an. Sie frühstückten normalerweise zusammen, obwohl Lincoln die Wohnung eine halbe Stunde früher als Michael verließ. Wenn er am frühen Abend zurückkam, war Michael schon zu Hause, hatte das Abendessen vorbereitet und brütete über seinen Hausaufgaben, ohne dass Linc ihn jemals dazu auffordern musste.

Lincoln riss sich am Riemen und behielt seinen Job bis zum Ende des Jahres, dann entließ seine Baufirma einen Großteil ihrer Leute und er musste sich etwas anderes suchen. Eine Weile arbeitete er als Rausschmeißer in einem kleinen Nachtclub, dann als Auspacker in einer Großfleischerei. Im Sommer arbeitete er wieder auf einer Baustelle.

Wenn das Geld nicht reichte, machte er auch andere Dinge, von denen Michael nicht unbedingt wissen musste.

+++

"Deine Hände sind so rau", sagte Michael eines Abends beim Essen vor dem Fernseher aus heiterem Himmel. Er packte Lincolns Handgelenk und drehte die Handfläche nach oben, um sich die Schwielen und rissige Hornhaut ansehen zu können. Das Nagelbett des Daumens war schwarz und gequetscht. Michael strich mit seinem eigenen perfekten Daumen über den lädierten Nagel und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Ich arbeite", sagte Lincoln unwirsch und entzog Michael seine Hand wieder.

"Sorry Linc, dass ich so unnütz bin. Wenn ich erst mit der Highschool fertig bin, werde ich mir sofort eine Arbeit suchen. Ich könnte wie du auf dem Bau anfangen."

Lincoln lachte humorlos. "Dazu hast du gar nicht das Zeug." Er bemerkte nicht, wie Michael unter der harschen Kritik in sich zusammenfiel.

Lincoln wusste, dass Michael niemals so kräftig sein würde wie er selbst. Bereits beim Vergleich ihrer Babyfotos konnte man die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen deutlich erkennen. Lincoln sah auf diesen Fotos immer ein wenig moppelig aus, hatte die kleinen, dicken Finger zu Fäusten geballt und sein klotziger Kopf saß ohne erkennbaren Hals auf seinen Schultern. Er starrte in die Kamera, als wollte er die Welt herausfordern. Michael wirkte dagegen unglaublich zart. Sein Flaumhaar stand ihm stets zersaust vom Kopf ab und er hatte die blausten Augen, die Lincoln je gesehen hatte. Die meisten seiner Babyfotos zeigten ihn an seinem Schnuller nuckelnd, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen.

Michael war kein schwieriges Kind gewesen. Wenn Lincoln ihn kitzelte, kringelte sich Michael vor Wonne ein und kicherte glucksend. Wenn er seinen Tee verschüttete, kullerten stumme Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. Wenn er hinfiel, suchte sein Blick automatisch nach Lincoln, der ihm aufhalf und Mami um ein Pflaster bat, das selbstverständlich nur “Linc” auf das aufgeschürfte Knie kleben durfte.

Alles in allem hatten sie eine glückliche Kindheit. Bis zu dem Tag, als ihre Mutter starb. Lincoln schluckte und richtete den Blick wieder zum Fernseher, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Film konzentrieren. Michael war allerdings völlig in den Bann des Krimis gezogen und wippte nervös mit den Füßen.

Michael war im vergangenen Sommer hochgeschossen wie Unkraut und - anstatt locker in einen Schwitzkasten gezogen werden zu können, weil sein Kopf auf der passenden Höhe war - konnte er Lincoln jetzt auf Augenhöhe begegnen. Wann zur Hölle war das passiert?

Im Moment fühlte Michael sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner eigenen Haut, zumindest das konnte Lincoln sehen. Seine Hände und Füße waren im Vergleich zum Rest von ihm riesig und er wirkte schlaksig und ungelenk. Durch die vielen Umzüge und Pflegefamilien, die sie durchlaufen mussten, ehe Lincoln die Vormundschaft für seinen kleinen Bruder erhalten hatte, war Lincoln zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Michael gar nicht mehr so klein und lieb war.

Aber sein Haar blieb flaumig weich, auch wenn Michael mittlerweile jeder Berührung auswich. Sein Gesicht hatte den kindlichen Ausdruck noch nicht ganz verloren, obwohl der Rest seines Körpers nur aus Ecken und Kanten zu bestehen schien.

"Linc?"

Lincoln schreckte auf.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Michael rümpfte die Nase. Sein Blick sprang zwischen Fernseher und Linc hin und her. „Du warst ja komplett neben dir.“

"Ich habe nur überlegt, was du dir zum Geburtstag wünschst", log Lincoln.

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sag es mir nicht", spottete Lincoln und schlug sich theatralisch die Hand vor die Augen. "Ein Buch!"

"Du bist nicht halb so lustig, wie du glaubst", antwortete Michael bissig, aber Lincoln hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dachte Michael, wie schwer es ist als Streber dazustehen, wenn alle anderen Jungs sich damit brüsteten von der Dreierlinie aus zu treffen.

"Du weißt, dass es nicht zu teuer sein darf, Mikey. Aber du musst es mir schon sagen. Schließlich ist dein Geburtstag in zwei Wochen."

"Zehn Tagen", korrigierte Michael. "Und ich will auch nichts Teueres. Nur, dass du da bist. Wir können einen Film ausleihen. Du kannst ihn dir aussuchen", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

"Möchtest du niemanden einladen?", fragte Lincoln erstaunt. Er wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder schüchtern war, aber er konnte doch nicht so unbeliebt sein.

Michael schüttelte den Kopf. Lincoln tat das Einzige, das ihm einfiel. Er zerzauste Michaels Haare, lachte, als Michael versuchte unter seiner Hand wegzuducken und zog ihn schließlich in einen Schwitzkasten. Michael hörte sofort auf sich zu wehren und Lincoln lockerte seinen Griff um seinen Hals etwas. Er küsste Michaels Stirn und ließ ihn los.

"Ich versuche, mir an dem Abend freizunehmen", sagte Lincoln. Michael lächelte erleichtert.

Aber es kam wie üblich anders. Lincoln arrangierte nichts mit seinen Chef, weil er schlicht vergaß zu fragen und als Michael am Abend vor seinem Geburtstag klären wollte, welchen Film sie sich ansehen wollten, war es zu spät, um noch einmal die Schichten zu tauschen. Michael versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie enttäuscht er war. Lincoln versprach, es wieder gut zu machen.

+++

Lincoln traf ein Mädchen und sie gingen eine Weile miteinander aus, nichts Ernstes dachte er, bis sie ihm eines Tages eröffnete, dass sie schwanger war. Die Nachricht traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie auf der sicheren Seite waren, aber das Schlimmste war, dass Lisa das Kind behalten wollte. Lincoln bot ihr an, bei ihm einzuziehen, aber sie gestand, dass sie bereits ihre Eltern angerufen hatte, die sie praktisch anflehten, nach Hause zu kommen.

Lincoln wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er das hörte. Und da Lisa zu wenig in seinem Leben gewesen war, um eine große Lücke zu hinterlassen, fühlte Lincoln sich auch nicht dazu verpflichtet, seinen Sohn in sein Leben einzubeziehen.

+++

Lincoln verpasste Michael zum ersten Mal eine Ohrfeige, als Michael 15 war und ihn einen Junkie nannte. Er hatte ein Päckchen Hasch in Lincolns Jackentasche gefunden.

Michael rannte in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Lincoln konnte ihn heulen hören und es tat ihm auch leid, aber niemand hatte ihm gesagt, wie man einen 15-jährigen zur Räson brachte, ohne ihm eine zu verpassen.

Michael sprach eine Woche lang nicht mit Lincoln. Daraufhin drohte Lincoln ihm mit Hausarrest. Michael lachte nur verächtlich und erinnerte Lincoln daran, dass er wohl kaum kontrollieren konnte, wann Michael zu Hause war, da Lincoln selbst kam und ging, wie es ihm in den Kram passte.

An diesem Abend kam Michael nicht nach Hause. Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder in der Tür stand, hatte Lincoln gerade den Telefonhörer aus der Hand gelegt, weil ihm eingefallen war, dass Vermisstenanzeigen erst 24 Stunden nach dem Verschwinden aufgenommen wurden. Michael zog betont langsam seine Turnschuhe aus und ging wortlos an Lincoln vorbei in die Küche. Lincoln sprang auf und folgte ihm wie ein Wolf, der Witterung aufgenommen hatte.

"Michael, wenn du noch mal weg läufst, bringe ich dich selbst zur nächsten Pflegefamilie."

Michael war bei der Erwähnung des Wortes „Pflegefamilie“ zusammengezuckt, fing sich aber wieder.

"Fein, dann bist du mich ja los! Dann kannst du machen, was du willst!"

Lincoln ballte seine Hand zur Faust und hämmerte auf das verzogene Balg ein, dass nichts mehr mit seinem kleinen Bruder gemein hatte. Irgendwann erreichten Michaels erbärmliche Schreie sein Gehirn wieder.

"Linc, hör auf, bitte! Bitte hör auf!"

Lincoln ließ von ihm ab wie man die sprichwörtliche Kartoffel fallen lässt. Michael kauert sich auf dem Fußboden der Küche zusammen. Sein Körper zitterte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen.

"Es tut mir leid, Mikey. Bitte verzeih mir!", flehte Lincoln. "Gott, es tut mir leid! Du darfst nie wieder wegrennen, Michael. Nie wieder!"

Michael hyperventilierte offenbar, aber er rappelte sich auf und wischte sich Schnodder und Blut von der Nase, ehe er Lincoln mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Trotz ansah. Dann verließ er die Küche. Lincoln blieb wie betäubt sitzen. Seine Fingerknöchel schmerzten.

Michael versteckte seine blauen Flecken unter einem zu weiten Sweatshirts, das einmal Lincoln gehört hatte, aber Veronica bemerkte es dennoch. Sie redete Lincoln ins Gewissen.

"Linc, du kannst ihn nicht schlagen."

Er wollte sagen, dass er das wusste und er sich entschuldigt hatte.

"Er ist ein guter Junge, Lincoln. Er versucht nur, es dir recht zu machen."

Lincoln kratzte sich am Kopf und atmete tief durch. "Es ist so verdammt schwierig, Veronica. Er ist schwierig geworden."

Veronica lachte kurz auf. "Er ist ein Teenager, Linc! Und er vergöttert dich", fügte sie hinzu.

Lincoln schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hasst mich."

"Linc", sagte sie eindringlich und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Du bist sein großer Bruder. Natürlich liebt er dich abgöttisch. Du bist sein Vorbild, Linc. Und ich muss ehrlich sein, das macht mir manchmal Angst."

"Ich versuche es ja, ich versuche, ihm ein normales Leben zu bieten. Es ist nur ... manchmal weiß ich nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll."

"Das gibt sich. Vielleicht solltest du es noch einmal versuchen?”

+++

Michael hörte sich mit sphinxgleicher Ruhe Lincolns Entschuldigung an, er blinzelte nicht einmal. Als Lincoln fertig war, sah Michael demonstrativ weg. Lincoln versprach, ihn nie wieder zu schlagen, aber es vergingen Monate, bis Michael ihm wieder in die Augen sah.

+++

Am Ende des elften Schuljahres brachte Michael ein glattes Einserzeugnis nach Hause. Zur Feier des Tages gingen sie in einem Restaurant essen.

"Weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule machen willst?", fragte Lincoln über seinen Steakteller gebeugt. Michael wischte sich mit einer Serviette Soße vom Kinn, ehe er antwortete.

"College? Ich weiß es noch nicht, Linc. Vielleicht suche ich mich auch einen Job."

“Ganz sicher nicht!”, unterbrach Lincoln ihn.

Michael sah überrascht auf. “Was, warum nicht?”

Lincoln unterdrückte seinen Ärger und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht schlau genug fürs College", erklärte er, “aber aus dir kann was werden, Mikey. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich weiterhin so in der Schule anstrengst, ja?"

Der Abend verlief eigentlich ganz gut, aber als sie nach Hause kamen und Michael ankündigte, dass er ins Bett ging, überfiel Lincoln eine neue Unruhe. Er wartete, bis keine Geräusche mehr aus Michaels Zimmer kam, nahm den Schlüssel von der Flurgarderobe, fischte seine Lederjacke vom Haken und verließ die Wohnung erneut.

Einige Stunden später war er high, betrunken und ein Mädchen, von dem er hoffte, dass sie über 18 war, hatte ihm in der Toilette der Bar einen geblasen. Alles in allem war es ein verschissen guter Abend. Aber man sollte ja aufhören, wenn es am schönsten war, also machte Lincoln sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Im Flur brannte Licht und als Lincoln den Kampf mit dem Türschloss gewonnen hatte und in die Wohnung stolperte, stand Michael nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ihn.

"Ich war aus, Mikey", erklärte Lincoln unaufgefordert.

"Du bist betrunken", observierte Michael. "Und high."

"Und du bist mein kleiner Bruder." Lincoln lächelte.

Michael rieb sich die Schläfen. "Du solltest dich sehen, Lincoln. Wirklich sehen, wie du dich hier zum Idioten machst. Du machst mich krank!"

"Pass auf, was du sagst."

"Oder was?", fauchte Michael und bleckte seine Zähne. "Willst du mich schlagen, Linc? Dann mach es doch."

Lincoln stürzte sich auf ihn und für einen Moment war Michael wie fest gefroren und als er zurückweichen wollte, war es bereits zu spät. Lincoln riss ihn um, drückte ihn bäuchlings auf den Boden und verdrehte seinen Arm nach hinten, bis Michael vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Michael verrenkte sich den Hals, um Lincoln aus den Augenwinkeln fixieren zu können. Lincoln beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

"Was wolltest du sagen, Michael?"

"Fahr zur Hölle!" Michael versuchte erneut, sich zu befreien, aber Lincoln ließ nicht locker.

Und dann lichtete sich der Nebel der Drogen, der sein Hirn in Watte packte, schlagartig. Lincoln ließ Michaels Arm los und rappelte sich auf. Er verschwand in seinem Zimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich und lehnte mit dem Rücken dagegen. Es kam ihm vor, als ob sein Herz aus seiner Kehle klettern wollte, so heftig schlug es. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er sein eigentliches Problem in Augenschein nahm. Was zum Teufel war da draußen passiert?

Im ersten Moment hatte er nur darauf gehofft, dass Michael keine Szene machte, aber dann hatte er sich selbst damit überrascht, Michael anzustarren. Und nicht nur das - sein Blick war über Michaels nackten Oberkörper gewandert wie er es sonst nur tun würde, wenn er eine Frau in Augenschein nahm. Er betete, dass Michael es nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er seinen Schritt gegen Michaels Hintern gepresst hatte, als sie sich auf dem Boden gewälzt hatten.

Es gab keine rationale Erklärung dafür. Sein Sextrieb war nicht gerade auf der Überholspur, schließlich hatte er es mit diesem Mädchen - wie war noch mal der Name? - getrieben. Außerdem war er ganz schön high, wie Michael richtig bemerkt hatte, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er immer noch hart war. Oder wieder.

Lincoln dachte an die verdammte Steaksoße, die über Michaels Kinn gelaufen war und seinen Impuls, sie mit dem Daumen wegzuwischen.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er seine Jeans und befreite seinen Schwanz. Lincoln versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, aber Michaels Stimme geisterte durch seinen Kopf. "Linc. Linc.“ Lincoln stöhnte und kam mit einer Intensität, die ihn beinahe auf die Knie zwang. Er sah an sich herunter und fühlte sich elender als je zuvor.

Er wischte sich die Hand an seiner Jeans ab, zog sie aus und legte sich auf sein Bett, obwohl er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zumachen würde.

+++

Wie ein verdammter Splitter, der unter seinem Fingernagel steckte, wurde er den Gedanken an Michael nicht mehr los. Drogen rundeten die scharfen Kanten seines schlechten Gewissens ab. Manchmal taten es auch die Frauen, die er mit nach Hause nahm, und nur durch eine papierdünne Wand von Michael getrennt, fickte.

Michael hatte sich schon so sehr an die wechselnden Freundinnen gewöhnt, dass er keine Miene verzog, als er an diesem Morgen in Boxershorts und T-Shirt die Küche betrat und eine völlig Fremde vorfand, die in aller Seelenruhe an ihrem Küchentisch saß und Kaffee trank.

“Morgen”, begrüßte er sie und ging zum Kühlschrank.

“Hi, ich bin Lizzy”, sagte die Fremde. Michael öffnete die Kühlschranktür und nahm den Milchkarton heraus.

Kurz darauf tauchte Lincoln auf. Er blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, ging dann zur Kaffeemaschine.

Michael rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und öffnete den Hängeschrank neben dem Kühlschrank. Lincoln merkte, dass sein kleiner Bruder barfuss war. Michael holte ein hohes Glas aus dem Schrank, goss Milch hinein und trank das Glas in wenigen, großen Schlucken leer.

Lincoln warf einen Seitenblick auf Lizzy, um zu prüfen, ob sie bemerkt hatte, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder anstarrte, aber Lizzy war selbst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Michael zu begutachten.

Deshalb überraschte es Lincoln auch nicht, dass sie, als Michael wieder gegangen war, sich zu ihm umdrehte und sagte: „Dein Mitbewohner ist ja süß.“

„Das ist mein Bruder“, konterte Lincoln mit belegter Stimme. Lizzy stellte ihre Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Du kannst ihn das nächste Mal gerne einladen“, erklärte sie grinsend.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Lincoln überrascht.

„Ich meine, dass ich mir einen Dreier mit euch vorstellen könnte.“

Lincoln zuckte zurück. Ahnte sie etwas? Hatte sie ihn doch starren sehen? Lizzy lachte, als sie seine Reaktion sah.

“Was?”, fragte sie unschuldig. „Es macht mir nichts aus, dass ihr Brüder seid. Dein kleiner Bruder ist verdammt süß“, flüsterte sie gegen seine Wange und küsste ihn. Vollends verwirrt erwiderte Lincoln den Kuss. Lizzy nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Du machst mich an, Lizzy“, log Lincoln, um ihr und sich selbst nicht erklären zu müssen, warum er hart geworden war, als sein kleiner Bruder Milch trank.

Es gab kein nächstes Mal für Lizzy und Lincoln, aber ihre Worte verfolgten ihn dennoch. Er begann damit, in Clubs nach Frauen Ausschau zu halten, die Michael gefallen würden, ohne genau zu wissen, wonach er eigentlich suchte. Sicher nicht die lauten Mädchen, die einem förmlich an die Kehle sprangen. Michael würde eher auf den schüchternen, stillen Typ stehen.

Lincoln hasste sich für seine Gedanken und Fantasien, aber solange er Michael nicht zu nahe kam, konnte er sein schlechtes Gewissen noch in Schach halten. Sie mieden einander in letzter Zeit ohnehin. Michael konzentrierte alle seine Energien auf die Schule, Lincoln hangelte sich von einem schlecht bezahlten Job zum nächsten. Wenn sie sich zufällig in ihrer Wohnung über den Weg liefen, dann war Lincoln entweder zu müde oder verkatert und konnte Michaels wachsende Verachtung ignorieren.

Schließlich, geplagt von Schuldgefühlen für etwas, das er nicht haben konnte und dennoch seine Gedanken beherrschte, fasste Lincoln einen Entschluss. Die beste Möglichkeit, der Versuchung zu entgehen, war Michael endgültig aus seinem Leben zu verdrängen. Lincoln wusste, dass Michael sich bereits fürs College beworben hatte und es kaum noch erwarten konnte, auszuziehen. Er wusste, dass Michael seine Hoffnungen auf ein Stipendium setzte. Aber die Chancen dafür standen nicht gerade gut und Lincoln konnte es nicht riskieren, dass Michael in die Kreise abrutschte, in denen er sich mittlerweile wie selbstverständlich bewegte.

Michael hatte keine ausgeprägte Menschenkenntnis. Er war naiv und unaufmerksam, wenn es um seine Mitmenschen ging. Lincoln konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er je auf die schiefe Bahn geriet, aber genauso wenig wollte er, dass Michael irgendeinen schlecht bezahlten Job annahm und sein Talent vergeudete. Das Beste wäre, Michael an einem guten College unterzubringen. Irgendwo, wo er in aller Ruhe nächtelang über irgendwelchen Büchern und Formeln brüten könnte, wo er unter Seinesgleichen war.

Es gab da jemanden, der ihm Geld leihen konnte.

+++

Michael hatte es geschafft. Wenn Lincoln nicht die Nacht in einer Ausnüchterungszelle verbracht hätte, hätte er sich sogar bei seiner Abschlussfeier blicken lassen. Vielleicht hätte Michael sich sogar angehört, was Lincoln zu sagen gehabt hätte.

Lincoln lächelte bitter und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette, die er sich gerade erschnorrt hatte.

„Mein Bruder feiert gerade seinen Universitätsabschluss“, sagte er zu seinem Zellengenossen, einem Obdachlosen, den die Bullen fürs Herumlungern eingesackt hatten und der nicht unbedingt den besten Gesprächspartner abgab, den Lincoln sich vorstellen konnte. Aber in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen, dachte er und betrachtete den blauen Zigarettenrauch, der durch die Zelle waberte.

„Ist er Anwalt?“, fragte der Penner und lachte.

„Statiker.“

„Wasndas?“

„Er sorgt dafür, dass Gebäude nicht einstürzen.“

„So’ne Art Architekt?“

Lincoln kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn plötzlich rief jemand seinen Namen. Er sprang auf, warf seine Zigarette zu Boden und spähte durch die Zellenstäbe.

“Ja?”

“Zurück von der Tür!” Die Tür wurde automatisch geöffnet und ein Polizist kam ihm entgegen.

“Sie sind entlassen. Ihre Kaution wurde bezahlt.” Lincoln ging zur Ausgabe und wartete darauf, seine persönlichen Wertsachen zurückzubekommen. Unbeeindruckt vom Prozedere unterschrieb er das Formular, das den Eingang seiner Sachen bestätigte, und nahm seine Entlassungspapiere entgegen.

Der Polizist schloss die Gittertür zwischen Zellenbereich und dem Revier auf und ließ Lincoln heraus. Lincoln zog seine Lederjacke an und sah sich um. Am anderen Ende des Flurs stand Michael und wartete auf ihn. Lincolns Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei, als er auf Michael zuging.

“Was zur Hölle tust du hier?”, fragte er, als er in Hörweite war. Michael machte einen unwillkürlichen Schritt zurück.

“Ich habe mich gewundert, wo du bist. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du zumindest zur Übergabe der Urkunden kommst”, sagte Michael in einem Tonfall, den er erst in den letzten Jahren kultiviert hatte. Er wirkte so ruhig und unbeteiligt, dass Lincoln ihn am liebsten geschüttelt hätte.

“Dann habe ich angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen und habe bei dir angerufen. Deine Freundin Andrea sagte mir dann, du wärst festgenommen worden. Was ist passiert, Linc?”

Lincoln kämpfte ein hämisches Grinsen nieder. Das letzte Mal, als ihn jemand Linc genannt hatte, war er wegen Körperverletzung in Fox River und hatte einem Möchtegerngangster den Schädel mittels eines Spülbeckens eingeschlagen.

“Bin da in einen Streit hineingeraten”, wischte er Michaels Frage beiseite und schob sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Michael blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, folgte ihm dann aber.

Eine Stunde später saß Lincoln geduscht und umgezogen in Michaels Loft.

Michael hatte sein Jackett über einem der Barhocker in der Küche gehängt und seine Krawatte gelockert, aber noch nicht abgelegt. Er hatte nicht viel gesagt, seitdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatten.

"Kann ich rauchen?", fragte Lincoln.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich hole dir einen Aschenbecher", erwiderte Michael und sprang auf.

Lincoln sah sich um. Das Apartment lag im siebten Stock, mit Blick auf den Michigansee. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, dass Michael hier lebte und arbeitete. Er konnte praktisch sehen, wie sein Bruder abends selbstvergessen arbeitete, während die Lichter der Stadt sich im schwarzen Wasser widerspiegelten.

"Bier, Linc?"

Michael stellte eine Untertasse und zwei Flaschen auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich dann neben Lincoln. Lincoln holte eine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche seiner Lederjacke und bot Michael eine an. Michael hob ablehnend die Hand und öffnete seine Bierflasche.

"Ich dachte, du würdest nicht trinken", bemerkte Lincoln und zündete seine Zigarette an.

Michael grinste. "Manchmal." Erst da bemerkte Lincoln, dass Michaels Augen stark gerötet waren und sein Hemd zerknittert war.

"Hast du die Nacht durchgemacht?", fragte er lachend.

"Wir haben noch gefeiert."

“Um dann morgens deinen Bruder aus dem Gefängnis rauszuholen.”

“Kauf dir eine Uhr, Lincoln. Es ist bereits Nachmittag”, berichtigte Michael, lächelte dabei aber.

“Die Zeit verfliegt.”

Sie schwiegen einige Minuten, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Michal sah aus dem Fenster und rieb mit seinem Daumen über das Etikett am Hals der Bierflasche. Lincoln bekam schon Gewissensbisse, weil er diese unbewusste Bewegung überhaupt bemerkte. Es erinnerte ihn an andere Dinge. Dinge, an die er nicht denken sollte, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging.

“Ich bin stolz auf dich, Michael”, platzte er heraus. Michael lächelte. “Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht kommen konnte.”

“Ich dachte, du hättest es vergessen”, gab Michael zu. “Oder, dass es dir egal wäre.”

“Nein, wie kommst du darauf?”, fragte Lincoln.

Michaels Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. “Ich weiß nicht, Lincoln. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob…” Er brach ab und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Plötzlich grinste er.

“Weißt du, was die Polizisten gesagt haben, als ich deine Kaution bezahlt habe? Einer fragte mich doch glatt, ob ich dein Freund wäre!” Er lachte.

Lincolns Magen verwandelte sich in einen Eisklotz.

“Es passiert ständig. Wahrscheinlich wegen der verschiedenen Nachnamen. Außerdem sehen wir uns nicht wirklich ähnlich.”

“Ja, da hast du wohl Recht”, stimmte Lincoln automatisch zu. Seine Zunge fühlte sich taub an, schwer wie Blei.

Michael schien nichts zu bemerken.

“Oh, dein Bier ist alle. Sag doch was, Linc. Ich hole dir ein neues.“ Er nahm Lincolns Flasche, ging in die Küche und rief über seine Schulter hinweg: “Willst du etwas essen? Wir müssten bestellen, ich habe nichts mehr, was ich dir anbieten kann. Wie wäre es mit Pizza?”

“Pizza klingt gut.”

Später saßen sie vor den Überresten einer doppelten Salamipizza mit Extrakäse. Da Michael das Bier ausgegangen war, waren sie zu Tequila übergegangen.

“So, Linc”, begann Michal, nachdem er sein Shotglas geleert hatte. “Diese Andrea. Ist das was Festes oder seid ihr nur-?”, er räusperte sich und machte eine vage Handbewegung.

“Oh, diese Beziehung beruht ausschließlich auf Sex.” Lincoln grinste.

“Du bleibst deinen Prinzipien treu. Was ist mit Veronica? Steht ihr noch in Kontakt?”

“Wir telefonieren. Sie fragt mich ständig, warum wir zwei nicht mehr miteinander sprechen.”

“Tun wir doch”, erwiderte Michael als wollte er sich selbst überzeugen. Er goss Tequila nach. Lincoln leerte sein Glas und hielt es Michael hin. Michael packte Lincolns Hand und zog sie an sich heran, um besser einschenken zu können. Er schaffte es dennoch, den Tequila über Lincolns Hand zu verschütten.

“Michael, ich denke du bist betrunken”, lachte Lincoln und wartete, bis Michael sein eigenes Glas in die Hand genommen hatte, um anzustoßen. Als Michael trank, warf Lincoln ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Michael hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Couchtisch und lehnte sich zurück.

Lincoln wischte den verschütteten Tequila an seiner Jeans ab und folgte Michaels Beispiel, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

“Bequeme Couch”, murmelte er, als er in die weichen Kissen zurückfiel.

“Hat ein Vermögen gekostet”, sagte Michael lächelnd. Sie sahen sich an.

“Du _bist_ betrunken!” Lincoln lachte und merkte, dass er selbst nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. Er wünschte sich, dass es immer so zwischen ihnen sein könnte. Michael nahm seine Hand.

“Ich habe dich vermisst, Linc. Du warst so lange nicht da.”

“Ich mache es wieder gut”, versprach Lincoln.

Michael schaute auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger herab.

“Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich oft an die Hand genommen hast, als wir jünger waren? Ich habe mich sicher gefühlt, wenn du das getan hast. Beschützt.”

Lincoln fand keine Erwiderung. Stattdessen drückte er Michaels Hand fester. Michael rutschte an ihn heran und legte seine andere Hand auf Lincolns Wange.

“Ich liebe dich, Linc”, sagte er ernst.

“Ich dich auch.”

Michael lächelte und beugte sich nach vorne. Es gab nicht viele Gründe, warum ein Mensch einem anderen so nah kommen sollte und trotzdem war Lincoln völlig überrascht, als Michael ihn küsste.

Michael presste seine Lippen auf Lincolns und hielt seinen Hinterkopf fest. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in Lincolns Handfläche. Dann löste er den Kuss und sah Lincoln mit großen Augen an. Er lehnte sich erneut nach vorne, aber diesmal konnte Lincoln sich rechtzeitig aus seiner Trance befreien und wich aus.

Der erste Kuss zählte noch als platonisch, aber wenn er zugelassen hätte, dass Michael ihn wieder küsste - Lincoln war sich nicht sicher, was er dann getan hätte. Ob er in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich zu beherrschen.

“Linc?” Michael klang ängstlich und Lincoln biss die Zähne zusammen. Er stand auf.

“Du solltest schlafen gehen, Michael.”

Michael nickte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Lincoln brachte die Tequilaflasche und die Gläser zurück in die Küche. Als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, war Michael eingeschlafen. Lincoln rang zitternd nach Atem. Seine Fantasie hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt. Michael hatte ihm nur einen brüderlichen Kuss gegeben und Lincoln hatte diese Geste falsch aufgefasst. Anders war es nicht möglich.

In diesem Moment hasste Lincoln seinen Bruder von ganzem Herzen. Er hasste es, dass er Michael nie bekommen konnte - nicht ohne sie beide zu zerstören. Er hasste es, dass er auch nach Jahren wie ein Schuljunge auf Michaels bloße Präsenz reagierte, dass er hart wurde, wenn er Michael nur ansah und nichts tun konnte, ohne sich noch schlechter zu fühlen, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Der Abend hatte so gut begonnen, dachte er verbittert und verdrängte dabei den Gedanken daran, dass er Michael die ganze Zeit verstohlen beobachtet hatte und für einen wahnwitzigen Moment mit der Vorstellung gespielt hatte, Michael würde den verschütteten Tequila von seiner Hand lecken wollen.

Wie Splitter unter seinen Fingernägeln grub sich Schuld tiefer in sein Fleisch.

Lincoln drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Er flüchtete in die nächste Bar, wo genug Alkohol und eine schöne Frau erwartete, die seine Gedanken ausfüllen würden. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen.

 

+++

 

Am nächsten Tag rief Michael bei ihm an.

“Linc, ich muss wohl auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein. Sorry, es war eine verdammt anstrengende Woche”, murmelte er ins Telefon.

“Alles in Ordnung bei dir?”

Lincoln hörte im Hintergrund eine Schranktür zuschlagen. Michael stöhnte.

“Ja”, antwortete er fahrig. “Mir geht’s gut. Bin nur etwas…”

“Verkatert”, beendete Lincoln Michaels Satz und grinste in sich hinein.

“Was haben wir getrunken? Bier, oder?”

“Und Tequila.”

“Oh Gott, verfluchte… Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Okay, ich rufe später noch mal an. Wenn es mir besser geht und… Ja, bis dann, Linc.”

Lincoln legte erleichtert auf.

Die nächsten Monate verliefen ähnlich. Sie trafen sich alle zwei Wochen, gingen essen und anschließend betranken sie sich in Michaels Wohnung. Meistens war es Lincoln, der anrief und fragte, ob sie sich treffen wollten, seltener klingelte Michael durch. Am Anfang des Abends wirkte Michael immer ziemlich nervös, besonders, wenn er fragte, wie es Lincoln ging. Lincoln konnte sich denken, woran es lag. Michael sprach das Thema nie direkt an, aber er hatte Angst, dass Lincoln wieder mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten würde.

Häufig erzählte Lincoln von LJ, der ihn am Wochenende besuchte. Gelegentlich unternahmen sie auch etwas zu dritt. Das Jahr verging so wie im Flug. Michael arbeitete bei einem renommierten Architekturbüro und hatte offenbar viel Spaß an seiner Arbeit, Lincoln hangelte sich von Job zu Job, ohne so richtig zu wissen, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Manchmal dachte er daran, ganz aus Chicago wegzugehen, vielleicht nach Kanada oder Alaska zu ziehen und dort zu leben, aber er setzte diese halbfertigen Pläne nie in die Tat um.

Sie hatten sich in einem piekfeinen Restaurant getroffen, das Lincoln nie allein betreten hätte, als sich alles änderte.

Lincoln fiel zum wiederholten Male auf, wie gut Michael in diese Umgebung passte.

“Du bist heute ziemlich schweigsam”, sagte Michael lächelnd.

“Nicht gerade meine Kragenweite dieser Laden”, sagte Lincoln und grinste zurück. Michael sah sich um, als würde ihm zum ersten Mal auffallen, dass sie in einem 3-Sterne-Restaurant saßen.

“Ein Arbeitskollege hat es mir empfohlen. Das Essen soll ausgezeichnet sein”, erklärte er. “Aber wenn du es nicht magst, können wir gerne woanders hin.”

“Nein! Es ist toll. Du passt hier gut rein.”

Michael runzelte die Stirn. “Du denkst, ich habe mich zum Snob entwickelt?”

“So war das nicht gemeint”, erwiderte Lincoln. In diesem Moment kam der Kellner mit dem Wein und schenkte ihnen ein.

Michael trank schweigend. Er sah sich wieder um, blickte dann Lincoln an.

“Wir können woanders hingehen.”

“Michael, es ist okay. Es gefällt mir. Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du so nervös?”

“Wirke ich so?”

Lincoln sah ihn abwartend an.

“Wie geht es LJ?”, fragte Michael schließlich.

An diesem Abend waren sie schon ziemlich betrunken, als sie Michaels Wohnung betraten. Michael lockerte sofort seine Krawatte und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Auf dem Weg zur Küche ließ er sein Jackett auf den Boden fallen.

“Was willst du trinken?”

“Was hast du da?” Sie grinsten sich an. Dieses Gespräch hatte so oder so ähnlich bei jedem ihrer bisherigen Treffen stattgefunden.

“Wodka”, entschied Lincoln schließlich. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und zog seine Schuhe aus.

Michael kam kurz darauf mit zwei Gläsern zurück, die er auf den Couchtisch stellte. Er setzte sich neben Lincoln und lehnte sich zurück. Lincoln legte automatisch einen Arm um seine Schultern. Auch das war nicht neu.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Von ihrem Platz aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf das Panorama der Stadt. Die Lichter der Hochhäuser wurden vom dunklen Wasser des Michigansees zurückgeworfen.

“Linc”, murmelte Michael und Lincoln fuhr erschrocken herum. Michael sah ihn eindringlich an. Seine Hand hatte einen Platz auf Lincolns Oberschenkel gefunden.

“Was?”, fragte Lincoln. Er hörte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr über dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

Michael verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand, sagte aber nichts. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange arbeitete und er atmete tief ein. Lincoln machte sich los und stand auf.

“Ich sollte gehen!”, erklärte er und stolperte zur Tür. Sein Herz hämmerte. Er hatte es gerade zur Tür geschafft, als Michael ihn einholte und dicht genug hinter ihn trat, dass Lincoln seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Michael stemmte seine rechte Hand gegen die Tür, um Lincoln davon abzuhalten, sie zu öffnen.

“Geh nicht, Linc”, raunte er. “Das hast du schon einmal getan.”

Lincoln drehte sich um und lehnte seinen Rücken an die Tür. Sein Gewissen schrie ihn an, zu gehen, aus Michaels Leben zu verschwinden, wie er es sich vor so langer Zeit vorgenommen hatte.

+++

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lincoln im leeren Schlafzimmer auf. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen Kleidung und zerwühlte Bettwäsche. Lincoln setzte sich schlagartig auf und kämpfte den Würgereflex nieder, der seine Kehle zusammenzog. Er zog seine Boxershorts an und durchwühlte seine Jacke nach Zigaretten und seinem Feuerzeug, hielt sich davon ob, an irgendetwas zu denken, bis der beißende Rauch der ersten Zigarette sich auf seine Zunge legte und den Phantomgeschmack von Michael überdeckte.

Nicht, dass er Michael nicht trotzdem fühlen konnte. Lincoln rieb abwesend die Bisswunde direkt über seiner Brustwarze, zog an seiner Zigarette. Und dann kehrte die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag in die Nieren zurück.

Michael hatte Lincolns Hemdkragen gepackt und ihn stolpernd ins Schlafzimmer gezogen. Er hatte sich auf Lincolns Schoß gesetzt und seine Zunge in Lincolns Mund geschoben.

Einen quälenden Augenblick hatte Lincoln gar nichts tun können, außer seinen Mund zu öffnen und verständnislos in Michaels blaue Augen zu sehen. Alles war zu schnell auf ihn eingestürzt. Michaels Oberschenkel waren überraschend kräftig gewesen, als er dichter an Lincoln heranrutschte und seine Taille umklammerte. Er hatte Lincoln Hemd aufgerissen, sich hinunter gelehnt und ihm in die Brust gebissen. Lincoln hatte erschrocken aufgeschrieen und Michael hatte atemlos gelacht, ehe er erneut zubiss.

Benommen hatte Lincoln sich auf die Matratze zurückfallen lassen. Er war nicht länger Herr der Lage oder seines Gleichgewichtsinns.

“Du lässt mich”, hatte Michael genuschelt und es war keine Frage. “Alles, was ich will…” Seine Stimme hatte sich gegen Lincolns Haut verloren.

Lincoln ließ seine Hand sinken und wünschte, dass er die Erinnerung so leicht wie Asche von seiner Zigarette schütteln konnte.

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers ging auf und Michael betrat das Zimmer mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand. Er sah schlechter aus als Lincoln und Lincoln hatte plötzlich nicht mehr das Herz, sich davonzustehlen. Er konnte sowieso nicht vor seinem Bruder wegrennen, er hatte es nie gekonnt.

Michaels Hand zitterte, als er Lincoln seine Tasse überreichte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kommode und sah auf Lincoln hinunter.

“Sag etwas, Lincoln.”

Lincoln trank aus seiner Tassen und verzog das Gesicht. Der Kaffee war zu stark.

“Hier fehlt Milch.”

Hin - und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Erleichterung sah Michael ihn an.

“Verdammt, Lincoln.”

Lincoln stellt seine Tasse auf den Nachtschrank.

“Ich wusste nicht, dass du … so empfindest.”

“Ich wollte dich, seitdem ich vierzehn war.”

Lincoln schloss die Augen. “Sag das nicht.”

“Es ist wahr.” Michael stellte seine Tasse weg und setzte sich neben Lincoln.

“Ich würde alles für dich tun, Lincoln. Wirklich alles.“ Michael zog Lincoln an sich und küsste ihn. Lincoln wich aus und stand auf. Er hob seine Jeans auf und zog sie an.

"Ich muss gehen!"

"Geh nicht, Linc. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr."

Er verstand das Gefühl erst später, viel später, als er allein in seiner dunklen Wohnung am offenen Fenster stand und auf die menschenleere Straße starrte.

Es war Furcht.

\- Ende


End file.
